Held for Money
by winchester12
Summary: Caleb, Dean, and Sam get to spend a month alone in a cabin in the woods, nothing can go wrong right? hurtboys protectiveDean non-con protectiveCaleb
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural- Held for money

Don't own anything

Chapter 1

It was the middle of September and the weather had finally gone from very hot to cool. Dean and Sam loved the fall because of this. They didn't have to wear coats yet and the, leafs were starting to change colors. They were staying with Caleb for the month. He rented a cabin until John and Mac got back. The brothers were outside playing football when Caleb came up to them. He had three backpacks in his arm and had a smile on his face. Dean caught the football and ran over to Caleb, Sam right behind him.

"Caleb what's with the backpacks? Are we going somewhere?" Dean asked stopping next to the older man

"I thought we could go in the woods and get some apples. Sam can put them in his bag, you can put sticks and twigs in yours for a fire, and I can carry stuff we will need when it gets dark in there." Caleb told the boys. He gave Sam the blue bag, Dean got the green one, and Caleb kept the black one. It was past four in the afternoon when they went in to the woods. The place was about 10 archers all the way around.

They have walked for fifteen minutes when they started to hear scattering not that far from them. Caleb pulled out his 45' while Dean grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him towards him. Caleb motioned his hand for the brothers to stay low. Once he was sure the boys where safe Caleb walked over to where they had heard the noise. He looked around the area but couldn't find anything. He was making his way back to the boys when He heard Sam give a loud scream.

"Dean, Sam!" He shouted and ran for them

When he reached the boys he found a big black dog standing near them. Dean had Sam behind him while Dean had a long stick. "Are you boys alright?" Caleb asked walking to them with his gun out?

"Yeah this mutt tried to get Sammy, scared him half to death. What do we do with him?" Dean asked

So far all the dog did was just stand there looking at the boys like he knew them. The dog didn't look mean or wanted to bite them but you just never know. "Caleb he didn't try to bite me, he licked my face. He just startled me so I screamed. The dog is friendly, Dean is just being protected." Sam stated and to prove his point Sam walked away from Dean and ran to the dog before Dean knew what happened.

"Hey girl what are you doing out here all by yourself?" Sam asked the dog while petting it.

The dog went closer to Sam and just sat down and let the boy pet him. When the others saw the way the dog just laid there they knew the dog was good. They walked over to Sam and put the gun back in Caleb's pocket and Dean threw the stick away. As they walked closer the dog got up and went to them. He rubbed his wet nose on their jeans until they started petting her.

"So what are we going to name her and how are we going to tell Johnny that he has a dog in the family now?" Caleb asked

"Her name is Bella and Uncle Bobby won't mind having another dog." Sam said

They continued walking until they spotted the trees with the red apples. "Sam you start putting the apples in your bag and Dean you start gathering the sticks. I'm going to have a look around to see if anyone is here. That dog has to have an owner." With that they got to work.

It took about twenty minutes to finish everything. Sam kept eating the apples while putting them in his bag. Dean stayed where he could see Sam and picked up the sticks. He was having a hard time finding sticks and had to go in to the trees to get them. Caleb looked around the place but never found anyone else. When he looked at his watch he found that he had been gone for ten minutes so he turned around and went back for the boys.

"Alright guys let's get back to the cabin before it gets to dark."

They grabbed their bags and made their way back to the cabin. The dog was right behind them next to Sam. "Did you find anyone?" Dean asked walking on the side of Caleb.

"No, the place was empty. I didn't even see any animals."

"Does this mean I get to keep the dog?" Sam asked holding on to the dog.

With a nod from both Sam smiled and gave the dog a big huge. Once back at the cabin Caleb took the bag from Sam and put them on the counter for later. "Why don't you guys get the fire started in the fire-place?" Caleb asked

The boys ran to the living room and got started on their job. Caleb stayed in the kitchen making something for dinner. He decided on making mac and cheese since it was Sam's newest favorite food. Later they would have some pie.

After the boys were done and had a good fire going, they walked back into the kitchen to find three bowls of mac and cheese waiting on the table. Caleb turned around from the counter with three glasses of grape juice. Dean went up to Caleb and grabbed two of the glasses and sat them on the table. Sam saw the cups and grabbed one to drink since he was really thirst.

"Hey Caleb what drinks are those?" Dean asked

"It's your favorites, grape Juice." Caleb finished

Dean looked over at his brother that had one of the cups at his mouth and shouted while running over and knocking the cup to the ground. "SAMMY DON'T DRINK IT!"

Caleb looked at Dean and then to Sam." Why not?" He asked concerned

"He's allergic to it." Dean yelled checking his brother out. "Did you drink any of it?"

"It was just a little bit. I'm sorry Deanie I was just too thirsty." Sam told his brother with worry.

"Since when is he allergic to juice? He drinks it all the time." Caleb picked up Sam and rushed him to the sink. He turned on the water and told Sam to drink it and then spite it out. While Sam was doing that Dean ran up the stairs to their room and grabbed Sam's school bag. He came back down and ran to the kitchen. He through the bag on the table and started throwing things out until he found what he was looking for.

"Dean … it's getting … h-hard to … b-breath." Sam gasped out

Dean ran to his brother with a kit in his hand. Caleb picked up Sam when the boy was gasping for air. He laid the boy on the counter and held his hands down and his chin tilted up.

"Come on runt keep breathing for us." Caleb said and then looked over at Dean, "What is that?"

"His incline, if he has an allergic reaction then I need to give him this to help him breathe." Dean then grabbed Sam's shirt and lifted it up to show his stomach. He then opened the kit and took out a needle and a small medicine bottle. After Dean rubbed an alcohol pad in a spot on Sam's stomach he plunged the needle in to the spot and let the liquid go in to Sam's skin.

"Alright Sam just slow and steady breaths, let the medicine do its thing!"

Sam nodded at his brother and tried to get his breathing under control. He looked at his brother and then to Caleb who still had a hold of his arms. When he got a hold of his breathing Caleb let his arms go and then helped him sit up.

"How are you doing runt?" Caleb asked

"Much better now, Thanks."

Caleb picked Sam up and placed him on his feet and helped him walk to the table. Sam sat down and started eating his dinner. Dean placed a cup of milk next to his plate and Sam picked it up and started to drink. "Not to fast Sam, take it easy." Dean said and then sat down at the same time Caleb did.

After dinner they cleaned up and then sat by the fire and roasted marshmallows and ate S'mores. Dean and Caleb sat on the couch eating their S'mores while watching Sam make a second one and watched the dog sit at the boy's feet.

"Why didn't you tell me he was allergic to grape juice?"

"It just slipped my mind I thought I had told you."

"When did you find out?"

"We got grapes from a friend about three weeks ago and when Sam ate one he was having trouble breathing. Dad took him to the hospital and told them what had happened. They told him Sam was very allergic to grapes and that he is to never eat or drink anything that has grapes or he could die." Dean said eating the last of his S'more

Caleb finished his and looked over at Sam who was now eating his second one. "We will make sure there will never be any grapes around here. I'm going to call Mac and tell him what happened. I want you two upstairs and in bed and take the dog with you. No he can't sleep in the same bed as you Sam." Caleb finished when he saw Sam about to ask something

When Sam closed his mouth and put his head now, Caleb then knew that's what Sam was going to ask. "Come on Bella let's go upstairs." Sam said and then followed his older brother. Once the two brothers were gone, Caleb picked up the phone and called his father.

"Hey dad I'm just calling to let you know Sam is allergic to grapes. I didn't know he was so I gave him some grape juice and before Dean could stop him, Sam had swallowed some. We gave him a shot of incline and he got better. He's doing ok now. They are both in bed and we also found a new dog. Sam named her Bella so when you get this don't worry about anything and see you guys in two weeks … Bye." He then hung up the phone

Caleb walked around the cabin making sure the doors and windows were locked and all the protections where in place. After he was done, he turned off the lights and turned the fire out. He then went up the stairs and checked on the brothers. Dean was asleep in the bed closes to the door and Sam was asleep in the bed next to the window with Bella sleeping at the end of the bed. Caleb shook his head and then closed the door. He got to his room that was across from the others. He looked out the window for a few seconds before he got in bed and went to sleep.

-SPN-

The next day everyone got up and had breakfast then took a shower before going outside. "Caleb is it ok if I take an apple with me?" Sam asked

"Sure runt go get one, we will wait."

Sam ran off to the cabin and a few seconds later came running out with three apples in his hand.

"Dude I thought you said one apple." Dean laughed he looked at Caleb and he too was laughing

"I got you both one." Sam then handed the others an apple

They then started walking in the woods eating their apples with Bella behind them.

They didn't go that far in this time. They just stayed far enough to see the cabin. Sam found a tree that was easy for him to climb and Dean sat with Caleb talking about girls and hunting. It was turning out to be a nice day.

"Alright guys time to head back. It should be getting dark soon." Caleb got up off the ground and then helped Sam out of the tree

They were walking back towards the cabin when they heard a noise coming from behind them. They turned around to find five big guys with guns. Caleb pushed the boys behind him and looked at the men. He could hear Bella growling behind him.

"Shh girl, it's ok." Sam whispered

"What can I help you with?" Caleb asked

"We need a place to stay for the night. We will be gone in the morning. We don't want any trouble." One of the men said

"Then why do you have guns?" Dean snapped

"We were out hunting and lost track of time. Our jeep is out of gas and we have no place to sleep."

"You can stay the night with us but no weapons in the house." Caleb said before walking to the cabin

The brothers followed Caleb and once they got there Caleb told them to stay in their room and don't come out until he said so. The men left their weapons outside but not where they could lose them.

"Nice place you got here." Another man said

"Thanks, it belongs to my friend. He should be here in a few days. We don't have a lot of room but you can use the couch and there is one more room upstairs that has two beds. I will be cooking dinner in a little bit. You can stay in here until I'm done." Caleb finished and went into the kitchen.

-SPN-

That's it for now I'm going to start a new story and it's going to be about the show Merlin, please review and tell me how I did


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural-Held for money**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 2**

Caleb walked in to the kitchen and started cooking dinner. He decided on making cheese burgers. He turned the stove on and then placed a pan on the hot burner. He waited till the pan was nice and hot and then placed four burgers on it. After those were finished he place a slice of cheese on each one. He then placed the buns on another pan to get it crispy. Once the cheese were melted he place them on each of the buns and placed them on a platter. After he made four more he placed the platter on the table. He walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the ketchup, mustard, lattice, and crumbled blue cheese. When he turned to head for the table one of the men was in front of him. Caleb stepped back and then headed for the table.

"Dinner is almost ready." Caleb said placing the stuff in the middle

"Do you want me to get the drinks?" the man asked

"Yes that will be helpful. I made some ice tea. You can pour it in the glasses and place them on the table."

Once Caleb turned the man walked to the counter and started to pour the tea. When he had them filled he placed some white powder in three of the cups. Once the stuff dissolved he picked up the glasses. "Where should we sit?" the man asked

"You guys can sit on the left and we can have the ends."

When the cups where on the table Caleb called the men before going up stairs to get the boys. When Caleb left the kitchen the men started talking.

"Did you but the sleeping pills in their cups?" one asked

"Yes it was so easy. Just make sure you don't sit at the ends. It will take about twenty minutes for it to take effect."

They then sat down and waited for the three to come in. They all ate the burgers and drank the tea but Sam.

"Why aren't you drinking?" Dean asked, his eyes kept wanting to close but he had to stay awake

"There is white stuff in my drink." Sam whispered to Dean's ear

It then made since to the older boy, why he was getting sleepy and why Caleb's eyes where closing to. "Hey Sammy I think you need to let the dog out. It needs to go to the bathroom." Dean said out loud

Sam got up and went up to his room and took Bella. Once he was outside Sam ran for the woods with Bella close behind. He knew the men put something in his drink and did the same to his brother's and friend. He had a feeling that there was something wrong with his cup and when he looked in it he could see traces of powder. He had to get help fast before something bad happens to his brother and friend. He had to stop and get a breather and when he looked around the woods he realized he was lost. Bella started growling and when Sam backed up he heard the dog whimper and then she fell to the ground. Sam ran to the dog and shook her but the dog was asleep. "Bella get up girl. Come on I need your help." Sam begged

He heard someone walking up to him but before he could run he was grabbed around the waist and hosted over the person's shoulder. "Put me down! Help someone help me!" Sam yelled

The whole way back to the cabin Sam just kicked and hit the man and just kept yelling for help. When they walked through the front door he didn't hear anything. He expected to hear his brother yelling at the men or something but it was too quiet.

"Don't worry boy the other two are sleeping now and won't wake until an hour from now. We have some fun in store for you until then." The man holding him laughed

Sam was then carried up the stairs and in to an empty room. He was thrown on to the already made bed and found that there were ropes and straps hooked to the bed. He got up and tried to get off of the bed but there were too many hands holding him down. Each arm and leg had one of the men holding them down while the fifth man placed the straps around the wrists and ankles.

"Are the other two tied up also?" The fifth man asked while rubbing his hands up and down Sam's chest under the shirt.

"Yes boss. They are in the boy's room and the camera is set up." The man holding Sam right wrist said

"Alright you guys can let him go and get the other stuff ready. I brought triple of everything so make sure all three boys have one of everything. Also there is a bracelet for lovely Caleb to wear. It will stop him from using his powers on us. It will make him powerless then a little new-born baby." The man laughed and pinched Sam's right nipple making him scream from the pain

"Sorry boy did that hurt? You're going to have to deal with the pain since that's all you're going to have. From this day forward and until you die, this is what we are going to do. Every time one of us walks through that door we are going to make you bleed, make you scream, and make you beg." The whole time the man was talking he would rub Sam's nipple and then pull it making him scream more.

Sam felt the hand go lower and once it was at his pants zipper Sam tried to wiggle away. "What are you going to do? Get your hands away from me." Sam snapped when the zipper slid down

"I don't have to listen to a snobby child like you. From now on I am your master or your lord. If you want something you have to beg for it and you won't be seeing your brother or your friend from now on." Once he finished talking he pulled the pants down the legs but then thought of another way.

He pulled the pants back up and looked at one of the men. "Go get me a sharp knife from the kitchen. He doesn't need any clothes on now. He has to earn them and he will learn how to earn them."

Sam watched as one of the men left and then looked up at the man who seemed to be the leader of the group. "You won't get away with this. My friend will kill you after my brother gets done with you." Sam snapped

"Your friend won't be using his power and your brother won't be getting away. I have them in your room tied the same way you are."

"What do you mean by power? Caleb doesn't have any powers?" Sam asked playing dumb.

"We know all about the Brotherhood and all that. We use to be part of that until they found out what we liked to do in our spare time."

"What was that?" Sam asked not really wanting to know

"We would take kids or teenagers and do things to them. We wanted to see how far they could go before they died. How much pain they could take before they broke! Our favorite was how tight they were when we drove in to them. The boys where the best! They just scream and try to buck you but we always win in the end. The girls were the easiest. They knew what to expect and knew what we were going to do. The little girls and boys didn't know anything. They were different from all the teenagers, just like you are." The leader smiled

"How am I different from my brother and his friend? Aren't you going to cut me and do things to me? Get me to scream and beg you to stop. I know what you are going to do. You have weapons in your packs. To tear open our skin and make the blood go everywhere. In the end you will use that to kill us." Sam pulled on the ropes when the man came close to his face

"I'm not going to cut you up or anything like that. We are going to do something totally different. How old are you by the way?"

"Does it even matter?"

"Yes it does matter Sammy and you are going to tell me or I will ask your brother."

"I'm 13 years old and my brother will get out and kill you if you even think about hurting me."

"So you're older than you look. So you know what I'm talking about when I tell you that we are going to have sex with you, your brother, and your friend." The man said while cutting off Sam's shirt

"That's sick and very wrong!" Sam screamed trying to get out of the binding.

After finding out the true intention, Sam tried with all his might to get out but nothing was working. He wanted to get away but luck wasn't on his side to-night. He felt the man's hand go down to his boxers and cut them off. He then felt the strong hand grab his member and started to stroke it.

One of the other men came in and placed an o ring in Sam's mouth to keep it open. They then tied a rope around his cock and balls. After that they brought out two clips that had a chain attached to it. They grabbed Sam's nipples and pinched them until they got hard. Once they were hard they placed the clips on them. Then they attached the chain to the rope that was wrapped around Sam's cock. Sam screamed for them to stop but they just laughed at him.

"Now Sammy boy every time you move the chain will pull on the clips making them pull your nipples hard. This is going to be great fun."

-SPN-

That's it for now


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural – Held for money**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 3**

Dean slowly started to come around and the first thing he noticed where the ropes on his hands and feet. He looked over to the other bed and seen Caleb tied up the same way. What he didn't see was Sam. Sam wasn't with them.

"SHIT!" Dean snapped

"Deuce you ok?" Caleb asked turning to look at him

"Yeah but Sammy's not here, do you think he got away?"

"No I can feel him. They have him in my room. Something's wrong with me, I can't use my powers. It looks like we have to come up with something else." Caleb pulled on the ropes but they held firm

"What do you mean you can't use your powers? We need to get Sam and get out of here!" Dean yelled

"They did something to me. They blocked my powers some how."

Dean could hear the scared voice in Caleb and he too was very worried. If Caleb couldn't use his power then how are they getting out of here? Both boys stopped talking and then looked to the door that just opened.

"Hello boys I see you have come around finally. We were just getting everything ready for you guys." The leader smiled

"What do you want? What have you done to my brother?" Dean snapped

"You don't have to worry about him anymore. You won't see him after today. From now on you three will always be separated. Now if you say anything again I will have to gag you." The leader said going over to Dean

"Get away from him!" Caleb yelled trying to get his powers working

"What are you going to do if I don't; you're powerless to do anything." The leader then pulled out a knife and brought it to Dean's shirt.

Once the shirt was off the man put the knife away. He then took out a key and dangled it above Dean.

"Just think, this is all you need to get out of here and save your brother but it's too far away. I'll just keep it on the dresser all the way on the other side of the room. We will be getting to know each other really close. Now let's see what you are hiding underneath those pants."

Dean kept moving away from the man but it was no match for a knife. Once his pants and boxers where gone Dean knew then what was going to happen. He just hoped they didn't do this to his brother. He turned his head to look at Caleb and gave a pleading look for the older hunter to do something.

"Please don't do this. Do it to me instead. Get away from him." Caleb yelled

"We will do it to you soon but first big brother will go first." The man smiled

Dean whipped his head around to look at the man standing next to him.

"What do you mean big brother goes first? You're not going to do this to Sammy are? He's just a kid" Leave him alone! Let him go! SAMMY!" Dean yelled fighting to get out of the cuffs

"Sorry but you brought him here so we get to have fun with him to. It's your fault but we will go easy on him if you don't fight this. We plan on staying here with you for a while and then we will leave. We have done this a lot and we never had to kill anyone before so don't make him the first."

Dean looked in to the man's eyes and knew he meant it. He would do it for Sammy but when they got free this man was a dead man walking.

"Fine I promise not to fight if you promise not to hurt Sammy."

"Dean don't do this." Caleb yelled still trying to get out of the cuffs

"I have to for Sammy, I'm sorry Caleb." Dean turned his head away so Caleb wouldn't see the tears falling

"I promise not to hurt the kid."

The man then started to take his pants off but stopped when Caleb kept yelling threats. The man was getting to his breaking point and knew if the yelling didn't stop he would do something he would regret.

"If you don't stop I will go and kill the boy and then where will that leave the two of you."

"Please Caleb just let him do it. I can't let Sammy get killed." Dean cried and looked right at Caleb

Caleb stopped yelling and gave Dean a nod. He couldn't let the littlest Winchester get murdered. He would do what Dean wanted him to do for now.

"That's better now, let's get back to the fun part."

With that said the man took off his clothes and then climbed on top of Dean. He gave Dean a peck on his check and then on his left nipple. His right hand came up and started to twist the right nipple. He smiled when it made Dean moaned. He did it some more and then started to suck on them when he grew bored. After the man got done with Dean's nipples he brought his hands down to play with his penis and bulls.

Dean's voice hitched when he felt the man's strong grip on his member. He tried to distant himself from the embarrassment but it felt good. He tried to tell himself to stop but the man knew what to do. He kept his eyes shut tightly hoping that would help. He felt the man spread his cheeks and then insert a finger. The finger was slimy and hurt a little when it was pumped in a few times. He squeezed his cheeks when a second finger was inserted. He clamped his mouth together to stop from screaming. He felt the fingers leave and then the man pushed his dick inside hard.

The man smiled when he pushed inside the kid and watched the pain run across his face. He made sure to go slow and then gain more speed every so often. When it got to the point he needed to get on his knees he grabbed the cock and pumped it until it got hard. He heard Dean panting and knew he was close to coming. He started to move faster until he was ready to shot his cum. After he shot his cum, he pumped the cock and waited till Dean shot his out. After that he pulled out and stood up.

"That was very good. You did very well. Now if my friend is finished with your brother I will go take my turn." The man smiled getting his clothes back on

Dean whipped his head and looked at the man with a scared face. He was dumb founded at what the man just said

"You told me you wouldn't hurt him. You promised if I didn't fight Sam would be ok!" Dean screamed

"Yes and I did say we will do the same to him that we do to you but I would make sure it won't hurt as bad. I never agreed for the others to take it easy with him. Now be good and someone else will be in here for their turn with you. I have a date with a thirteen your old and I hope he's as fun as you were."

Dean watched as the man left and closed the door. He turned to Caleb but couldn't make words come out. He had tears just coming down his face.

"Dean I promise we will get out and those bastards will pay for what they did." Caleb promised

When he didn't even receive a nod he knew he had to think of a way to get out or Dean wouldn't come back from this.

-SPN-

Sam watched as the leader left and another man came in. The man walked over and started taking off his clothes. He smiled when he saw the boy struggling.

"That's just going to hurt you. It would be better if you just relax. Now the others say this would be your first time, they would send me in for the younger ones since they would never have done this. I love the first timers."

Sam screamed and the man just laughed. The man made his way between Sam's legs, then pulled the boy down toward the end of the bed, so that the legs could bend. Sam felt the man take his butt and spread his cheeks. After that he felt a wet finger push in hard and then move around inside him. Sam grunted from the invasion but couldn't do anything else. His arms where starting to hurt from being pulled to far from his body. The chain attached to his nipples weren't helping the pain ether. When he felt two more fingers inside he screamed but that didn't stop the man.

"You are very tight Sam. I can't wait to ride you, just my dick and your tight ass all day long until I say. Just think of that."

He heard Sam try to talk but the hole gag prevented the words coming out. He pulled his hand out and then climbed up to Sam's mouth. He smiled when Sam kept moving his head like that would stop this from happening. He placed both knees against Sam's head on each side and then sat down on the chest. He saw the boys eyes get wide when the big penis was just laying right at the open mouth.

"See Sammy all that fighting for nothing. We will do anything we want to you and you can't stop us. Now just make sure you get my dick nice and wet for me or it will hurt you when I push deep. I tell all the first timers that but they never seem to believe me until it happens. So it's your choice."

With that the man shoved inside Sam's mouth and all the way down his throat. He brought it back out and then pushed back down again.

The first thing Sam did was start gaging. He tried to bit but the gag stopped that. He couldn't use his hands and feet. His nipples where hurting like hell now. It seemed the man wanted his to gag. It seemed the dick was growing bigger each time he gaged. When he tasted something salty and slimy he tried moving his head to get the thing out of his mouth but the knees forced his head to stay put. He felt tears run down his eyes. He didn't care he just wanted his brother to stop this man.

"Come on Sammy almost there. Just a few more swallows and I can get to work on your ass. Use that tongue baby; show me how you love me."

Sam was beyond disgusted and didn't want to do this. Why would anyone want to be treated like this, being force to do it? The man grunted and then cum shot in to Sam's throat. Sam not knowing what it was got scared and tried to spit it out. When the man kept moving down Sam's throat, the semen stayed in forcing Sam to really gag and choke.

"That's very good Sam. Use me tasty cum to wet my dick for your ass. I'm almost done now. Don't worry you're doing fine for a first timer."

The man shot his load again before pulling out. Once the man moved away from Sam's head, Sam turned and spit out the semen. The man saw this and slapped Sam across the face leaving a red hand print.

"I don't ever want to see you spitting my stuff out. Do it again and your brother losses a finger."

When he heard the kid whimper he smiled and then got between the legs. He lifted the butt and then placed a pillow underneath before moving until his dick was right against the entrants. He pushed right in making Sam scream loader then before.

Sam just felt white-hot pain everywhere when the man pushed in. Every time he felt the man push in it hurt worse than before. He wished the man would just finish and leave.

"Please stop this man Caleb. I want to be with you guys not by myself." Sam thought he just hope Caleb got the plea

"You are very tight kid. I bet it hurts like hell. Don't worry you'll get use to that."

He watched as the tears kept falling but the kid seemed to stop screaming. He just had the occasional hiccups that came after a painful cut. He was ready to shot his load when the door opened. He turned to see who came in and found it to be his boss.

"You almost finish with the kid?"

"You said an hour and it's only been twenty. Come on a little longer please?" The man asked still going at it

"I just had a go with the older brother and the others want some to so please just hurry it up. I'll be back in fifteen and you better be done."

"Thanks boss."

Once the boss closed the door the man moved faster and rougher. Sam screamed every time the man pushed in. He could feel blood lubricating the man's dick. When the man came he fell on top of Sam's chest.

"That was fun Sammy. You were very tight and sweet. I can't wait to have you again. Just remember me when the others have a turn." The man whispered in Sam's ear

The man gave Sam a kiss on the cheek and then on the mouth before plugging his tongue inside the mouth. When Sam tried to get the mouth off him, the man bit down on the bottom lip making Sam whimper from the pain.

"Do that again and I'll bit your penis. Now let me enjoy myself with your lovely mouth."

While the man was roaming Sam's mouth with his tongue he was also grinding his hips, getting himself hard again with his dick inside Sam's ass. Sam squeezed his eyes closed from the pain but could hear the man moan and grunt from each thrust. The tongue moved over his teeth and then played with Sam's tongue before going down the boy's throat. After the man was down with the mouth he moved to Sam's chest. He kissed and sucked the hard nipples with the chains still attached.

The man knew he was going to come and wanted the boy to know how it felt to come. He grabbed the boy's trapped dick and started to stroke it. The boy fought him but he was too small for his big body. When Sam started panting he knew the boy was close. The dick was getting bigger and pre cum had started dripping from the head. He smiled when Sam shook his head from side to side. He could see the denial in the young eyes. He undid the ropes around the penis and stroked it. He made sure to stroke at the same pace as he was going. When he felt his orgasm coming he stroke Sam's faster and harder to make sure he too would come when he did. A few minutes more and they both came. They both cried out and then went limp again. The man could hear Sam panting and gasping for air. He then realized Sam couldn't breathe. He climbed down and then lifted Sam's head. When that didn't help he untied the kid from the bed and then sat him up.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review and like


	4. Chapter 4

**Supernatural- Held for money**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 4**

Sam knew he had to think of a way out of here. When he couldn't breathe from the bigger man on his chest, it clicked in his head. He could make the man uncuff him if the man thought he was dying. Sam kept acting even when the man got up and lifted his head. He just hoped the man would think to take the cuffs off. When the man finally did and then sat him up Sam couldn't believe it. His idea was working.

The man took the gag off hoping that would help the kid. He didn't want him to die.

"W-water p-please?" Sam gasped and then opened and closed his mouth, getting it working

"Alright I'll be right back." The man rushed out not thinking twice

Once the door closed Sam hurried and got off the bed. He would have put his clothes on but they were cut-up. He opened the door and took a peek to see if it was clear. When it was, he took off for the room him and Dean where sharing before all this happened. He found the door unlocked and went inside.

"Dean … Caleb?" Sam whispered

"Sammy are you alright? How did you get out?" Dean asked

"I acted like I couldn't breathe and the guy untied me and went to get water. The bracelet on your arm is blocking your power. You need to get it off." Sam said going over to Caleb to get him free first.

The boys could hear running coming from the stairs and knew they didn't have long. Sam looked at the wrist and then turned the bracelet around to see how it was locked together. He unlocked the chain and the bracelet fell off.

"Sam I want you to open that window and throw it so they can't use it. Then I want you to hide. I will do the rest." Caleb ordered feeling his power returning

"What about the ropes and Dean? I can't leave you again. They will get me like before." Sam cried

"SAM WHERE ARE YOU BOY!" yelled the boss

"Sammy, please hide." Dean cried not wanting his brother to get captured and assaulted a second time

Sam nodded and ran for the closet that was in the room. He went all the way back behind the clothes that where already hung up. He heard the bedroom door open and then some talking but couldn't understand what was being said. He heard footsteps coming closer to the closet door and knew they would open up to find him. The handle turned and the door opened. The first thing Sam heard was Dean yelling. Then a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him out of his hiding place.

"Let me go. Please don't do this. Help Dean … please don't let them take me!" Sam screamed

The boys kept yelling until Sam's screams faded and then the sound of a door slamming shut.

"Caleb you have to hurry. I can't let Sam go through that again." Dean cried

"I know Dean but my powers aren't all the way back yet. It might take some time getting to him." Caleb sighed

-SPN-

Sam was thrown into the room and watched as the boss slammed the door close before locking it. He watched the man turn around and knew he was going to get it.

"Nicely done Sammy but I don't think you are getting away that fast. To make sure you don't pull that again I will have to chain you up like a puppy."

Sam waited to see what the man would do before he made his move. The man advanced on him but wasn't ready when Sam kicked his sheen and then punched him in the gut and then face. Once the man was down to the ground Sam took off for the door. He tried to turn the handle but forgot it was locked. He looked for the lock but found a key hole instead.

"Like I said nicely done but you aren't getting away that fast. I had the door handle switched with a key lock two days before you came here."

"How did you know we were coming?" Sam asked backing up towards the bed

"This is our hunting grounds. We rent out the cabins and wait till someone pays, see how long they will be here for, then see who is here and then we get ready. Just last week we rented our other cabin for four days and those girls never knew what hit them. Had them drugged and tied the entire time. The day before they left we gave them some date rape drug and had a fun time. Now it's time for you to have fun."

Once the man-made a run for him Sam jumped on the bed and then to the other side and over to the window. He got the window unlocked and was about to climb out when he was grabbed and thrown on to the bed. The man then punched him in the face and then the stomach. Once Sam doubled over he felt something attached to his ankle. He looked and found a lock that you would but on an animal's foot. The lock was attached to a long metal chain that attached to the wall.

The man smiled and walked back to Sam. Sam pulled the chain but knew he was trapped. He wasn't going to be able to leave the room ether. The man pushed Sam down and grabbed his dick. Sam screamed but was silence from the man's hand. He held the hand tightly over Sam's mouth while his other hand jerked Sam off. The kid was struggling but he knew the boy would get tired soon.

Sam felt his body reacting to the hand and felt like he was getting tired. He had to keep fighting he kept telling himself. He tried to push the man off of him but then the man let go only to pin his hands behind his back and then started to do it again. After some time the boss slowed down but never stopped.

The man could hear Sam labored breathing and knew he was close. The boy would be tiered out once he came. That will be when he strikes. He couldn't wait to get inside the kid. His brother was great and he hoped the kid will be better. He felt the boy tense up and watched as his toes curled before he shot his load all over them. The boy then went limp and his eyes rolled back in to his head like they always do.

"Look it that Sam. You did lovely, now it's my turn."

The man got up and laid Sam on the bed. He then took his clothes off and made his way on to the bed. He lubed his dick and then pulled Sam's feet apart before pushing his way in to Sam's already abused ass. Sam felt the man get on him but was too tired to move. He then felt something at his butt but he couldn't think straight. Once something pushed inside him Sam knew what was happening. He tried to kick and hit but his body wouldn't listen. He was too tired and the man knew that would happen. That's why he did that. Sam thought to himself.

"You're tighter than your brother. If you are wondering why you are so tired and can't fight me, it's because when I forced you to cum, it made your body tense up and when it was realist it shut your body down. You will be ok but not until I'm finished. I also can make you come again if I'm not finished. We are going to have so much fun together. Just think of all the things I can teach you, the deep throating, how to give a blow job, how to masturbate, and how to please use. You will love it."

Sam closed his eyes and turned his head to let the tears fall. He couldn't think of this being his life from now on. The man kept hurting him and he felt the man even grow inside him. He hoped the man would just finish. He felt his body coming back but it was short-lived when the man grabbed his dick and started to stroke it. He felt himself coming again and then felt his toes curl. His body then went limp for the second time.

The man started to pound into him. Each trust would get harder until blood seeped out. The man began to moan and then started to scream his name. After that the man came and then pulled out. He then plopped down on the bed next to Sam. He pulled the kid right up next to him.

Sam tensed up when he felt the dick against his butt checks and felt the hot breath by his ear. He hoped the man was done with him. His body couldn't handle it again. He felt the man's arm drape over his stomach and down to his dick again. He then felt the other hand go under his stomach and up to play with his nipples.

"You were the best out of them all. I am going to keep you forever. You will be one of the guys when you get older. We might have to stop doing this and just use you from now on. Your brother can to. We can have our way with both of you. You friend will have to go unless we get him under control. We just have to wait and see." The man whispered

Sam hoped Caleb was close to getting out. He could feel his body getting ready to come. Once he was force to come again Sam drifted off to sleep.

The man smiled and then got up off the bed. He couldn't wait to train Sam to be a sex toy for his men. Then he will force Dean to be one after. He knew he would have to keep Caleb around to get the brothers to do what they have to do. The bracelet wouldn't work for ever and by know the men would have already found it and have it back on Caleb's wrist. He looked down at the sleeping boy and smiled, the kid thought he was that clever but he knew that was the kids plan along. He was a very smart kid but he was smarter. He walked out of the room and into the other room to find Caleb still struggling with the ropes. The bracelet was indeed back on the wrist. He looked over to Dean and found he was busy with one of the guys.

"Well Sam is out for the count. So now it's your turn Caleb. Let's see how tight you are and if you struggle then Sammy will have to get it twice as rough as he just had. It's your choice kid."

Caleb watched as the naked man-made his way over and started cutting his clothes off like Dean's. Once he was naked the man climbed on top and pushed in deep. He could feel the dried cum and blood lubricating his butt but it hurt. He held back his scream and waited till the man was done. He couldn't think how Dean or Sam got through it. He would fight to make it if they did. He just hopes they could hang on together.

"You are also tight kid. I wonder if we can train you to. I'm going to train the brothers but you. I don't know if you will behave yourself. The kid is young and will fallow easily and his brother will do anything to stay with him. In a year or two they will be well train and very good sex toys. You on the other hand I don't know. What do you think?" The boss looked over at his friend still riding Dean like a horse

"I think he will be a good doggy. Just like the brothers will be. He can't hurt us or get out of the bed. Let's wait a week and then decide what to do." The man said

"That sounds reasonable, we shale do that then." The boss smiled finally coming.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review and thanks for those who have


	5. Chapter 5

**Supernatural – Held for money**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 5**

Sam woke up to birds chirping outside the window. He went to move but remembered he was still tied up. He looked around and found the room empty. He saw the door shut but it wasn't locked. He looked at the clock on the side of the bed and it read 8:46am. He got to work on the ropes but knew that wouldn't work. The clock started beeping telling Sam it was now 9 o'clock. The door opened and the leader walked in with boxers on.

"Hey pet it's time for you to eat and then it's time to work. If you don't eat then your brother doesn't." the leader snapped

Sam would have moved away if he wasn't tied up. He was very scared of this man. The man who raped him the first time walked in with a plate of food. It had eggs, hash browns, and toast with jelly. He also gave him a glass of milk. The leader took the ropes off Sam's arms but left his feet still chained.

"What do you say Sam!" the leader snapped

"Thank you sir." Sam whispered

"I can't hear you."

"Thank you sir!" Sam said louder

"That's much better pet. Now you may eat."

Sam picked up the fork and started on the eggs. He felt the bed deep as the boss sat down and placed his hand on Sam's leg. Sam tried not to think about the hand but it was hard not to. He could feel it getting closer to his privet parts and knew that's what the man wanted. He was about to eat another bite of eggs when his member was grabbed and stroked.

"You eat that egg or you will hurt a lot worse." The man said when he saw the boy about to spit it out.

Sam did as he was told and chewed the food while the hand played with his member. He would quince every time the thumb would rub over his slit. He kept eating trying to hold the food down but he didn't know how long he could do it for. He took a peek of the guy and found the man smiling. He then seen the man look at him and then brought his other hand to his face. Sam moved his face away from the hand and was smacked for it.

"You do not move away when I am trying to show you love. If you don't like it then I can always got to your brother and his friend. Keep eating and finish up. I'm growing inpatient." The boss said stroking the dick harder

Sam put his head down and started on the hash browns and toast. He would moan and grunt from the hard treatment but continued on. After a few seconds later the man lay down on his stomach and got between Sam's legs. He moved the legs farther apart and had Sam lean on his back far enough where he could still eat and not choke on it.

Sam jumped a little when a warm mouth engulfed his penis and started sucking it. He felt hands grab his balls tightly and would twist them and pull them hard. He kept eating but felt himself get hard. He knew it would come soon but didn't want to. He felt like he was going to be sick. He felt the hot air coming from the man's nose on his body every time he would push the dick in his mouth. Sam cried out when the man pushed his tongue into Sam's slit.

The boss grabbed Sam's knees to stop the boy from kicking out. Once he was sure the boy couldn't kick him, he pushed his tongue in again. He heard Sam cry again and knew this was what he had to teach the boy to deal with next.

"Please stop sir that hurts." Sam cried wanting to hit the man but knew he couldn't

"Keep eating and don't tell me what to do." The boss said before pushing his tongue in to the slit again

Sam started panting the more the man did that. Sam was glade when he was almost finished eating. He picked up the milk and drank it. Once Sam was finished the boss sat up and pushed Sam the rest of the way down on the bed. He then retied Sam's arms and then took off his boxers.

"Now I want you to suck me while I suck you. You do not get to cum unless I tell you to. If you do come then I will put everything back on you and let it stay on for hours until you beg for forgiveness."

Sam knew this man would make him come just so he could hear Sam beg. Sam was a dead man walking now. The man then climbed on to Sam's stomach and laid down. He had his knees bent on the side of Sam's head making sure the boy couldn't move away.

He wanted to see if he needed to put the mouth gag on or if the boy would listen to him. He then grabbed the boy's dick and started sucking it. He smiled when the boy let his own dick in to his mouth. The boy tried to suck it but he was new at it. He would need lots of practice.

"That's a good pet. You will get the hang of sucking cock soon." The boss moan

The man then pushed his tongue back in to Sam's slit at the same time he stroked the shaft. Sam bucked at the sensation he felt but that didn't stop the man from stopping.

Sam sucked on the huge cock and started choking when the man wouldn't lift up. It felt like the dick was stuck in his esophagus. Sam bucked again when the tongue pushed in and that was all the man needed before he shot his load. He then removed his dick from Sam's mouth and then got up.

"That was good boy. I think you are ready to get on your knees and take it like a man. I will go see your brother and friend and when I come back you better not have come. Don't worry you can rest now." The man then walked out leaving Sam still tied to the bed

-SPN-

Caleb woke up first feeling swore. He then looked over at Dean and found him gone. The bed was empty and unmade. He tried to call out but found himself gaged. He then looked down and found himself naked. He didn't have to wait long for the door to open and the boss to walk in.

"Hello Caleb we get to have some alone time. I just finished with Sammy and I wanted someone older now. Don't worry about Dean we moved him to the empty room. You guys won't see each other anymore ether. If you behave then the brothers will still live. Now let's get started and then you may eat."

Caleb was beyond piss. This man thought he could take his friends and then think he would listen to him. Once he could get free this man was dead.

The man laughed when Caleb tried to yell at him but only grunts came out. The man then took his boxers off and then walked to the bed. He undid one leg and attached it to the headboard and then did the same to the other He felt Caleb trying to kick him but knew the wood was stronger than him.

After a while Caleb gave up for now. He watched as the man brought over what looked like cream. He then heard the bottle blurb some of the cream out and then next felt the man's finger push into his hole. He could feel the cream lathering his inside up. When the man thought it was enough he got on the bed and pushed inside him hard.

Caleb grunted from the pain but there was little he could do to stop it. He felt the man ramming against his body with each thrust. He could hear the man's ball sack hitting him and it made him want to throw up. It seemed the longer the man went the harder he pushed. Caleb tried to control the pain but it was getting too hard for him. It felt like he was being torn from the inside out.

The boss gave it everything to make sure Caleb hurt. He didn't want the man to enjoy it like he Sam did. Even if Sam didn't know it he did enjoy it. It just would take time for the boy to see it. When the boss was getting tired he gave a few more hard pushes before he stopped and then grabbed Caleb's dick. He smiled when the man screamed but said nothing further. He then stroked it like he did Sam's sweet cock. This one was a lot bigger and rounder then the thirteen year olds. He made sure to do rough. When the dick got hard and pre cum seeped out of the slit, he start moving back into Caleb's ass.

"Look it this Caleb, you love it hard and rough. I wonder if Dean would like it like that. I will have to try it on him and then on Sam. Then maybe Sam will start listening to me. Dean has no choice just like you, but Sam he is still young he can learn to like it. When he gets to be twenty or so he won't know the difference and the word no will be gone from him. All that he will know how to say will be yes master or more please. He can learn a lot in eight years of doing this and doing it every day. I will have my very own pet doll to please me and my friends. You won't be around to see that day though. Dean I hope will be able to." The master said and then shot his load again

Caleb listened to the man talk and couldn't let this man do that to his friends. He wouldn't let Sam go through years of torture like this. He needed to find a way to get out and get the boys free. He would wait the two weeks until John shows up but he was afraid by then he would be dead and Sam and Dean would be too far gone. He had to do it now.

He felt the man cum and then pull out while his member was hard and trapped in the man's tight grip. He then felt the man's mouth in his member and started sucking it. When the boss pushed his tongue into Caleb's slit, Caleb pushed his head back into the pillow and screamed. It felt so good to him and that made tears fall. The man then knew what he had to do to break the man. Caleb felt the man push into the slit a lot more and he couldn't stand it. He started to shake and tried to stop but it never helped. He would come to the breaking point only for the man to stop. Caleb didn't know he was doing it but he was pushing in to the man's mouth just to get it over with. He heard the man laugh and then was allowed to come.

"Maybe you can learn to obey me. Did that feel good? You did very nicely. Now you may eat."

With that the boss left and another man came in with food. The man put the plate between Caleb's legs and then took the gag off and tried to feed him. When Caleb wouldn't open his mouth the man grabbed his already abused cock.

"Now if you don't eat then this thing will. I don't like feeding the hopeless that doesn't want to eat."

"Then untie my hand and I will feed myself you bastard!" Caleb growled

"I'm not that stupid. You can't be untied until we know you aren't a danger to us. It won't before a while until you are allowed to walk around with just a chain to the foot."

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?" Caleb asked

"That's easy, we will bring a bucket to you or we will drug you where you can't even walk by yourself. Either way you will be locked up."

Without another choice Caleb was forced to let the man hand feed him.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review / the other chapters will get darker than this just for heads up.


End file.
